Rumple's Confession
by Miss poetry
Summary: Rumple confesses to Belle that he is the dark one again.


Once Upon a Time a Fan Fiction Rumple's Confession

Part I

Belle toss and turns only to find Mr. Gold is not in bed. She's about turn on the lamp but she can see him in the shadows.

Belle: Rumple?

Mr. Gold: I'm here, it's okay.

Belle knows him to well, the tone of his voice is one of pain.

She turns on the lamp and gets out of bed. He is sitting on the arm chair. The look in his face say it all. She walks up to him and grabs his face in her hands.

Belle: What's wrong?

He wants to confess but he doesn't want her to lose faith in him. He waves his attempt to put her to sleep. She instantly realized what he is trying to do and backs away. He is dumbfounded that the spell didn't work.

Belle: What are you doing?

He looks at her and she can see it in his eyes. He's angry and sad at the same time.

Mr. Gold: WHY DID YOU COMEBACK!

The lamps lightbulb explodes leaving them in complete darkness.

Belle still seems calm even after his outburst.

Belle: Because I love you.

Mr. Gold: You should have let me die. When I was in the coma.

He had to confess now even if that meant she would be walking out the door with her suitcase.

He pulls out the dagger out of the right pocket of his jacket and throws it on the floor. The sliver dagger shines in the darken room. She retrieves it and hold it in her hand and there it read Rumpelstiltskin. She is lost for words she's so tempted to pack her bags and leave or maybe stab him with the damn dagger even if she becomes the dark one. She could exile him and command him to never comeback. But she can see the pain and sincerity in him. It's different this time.

He sits motionless in the arm chair she walks to the kitchen and turns on that light. She begins to make tea. She finds tea so comforting.

Belle: Don't just sit there, fix that lightbulb and join me for tea.

He quickly waves his hand and fixes the lightbulb and turns on all the lights.

Mr. Gold: Belle, just go.

Belle grabs his face and kisses him on the cheek. He knows he's not forgiven; she's being kind to him. Mr. Gold walks over to the cellar and is about to pour himself a whiskey. She stops him and pours him a cup of tea.

Belle: Please, help me understand. Why did you took the power? Was everything Henry told me a lie?

Mr. Gold: No, I meant everything I said. Belle with you gone I had nothing, I am nothing. I took the power to fix my mistake. I'm going to the underworld go save my Bae. I found a way to get him back.

Belle: What about us?

Mr. Gold: Well, the world is still an open book my darling.

Belle: It means nothing without you.

Mr. Gold is lost for words for a moment.

Mr. Gold: I'll go pack my things.

He has his head is down.

She lift up his head and kisses him.

Belle: You idiot when will you realize how much I love you. I have an idea why don't you take me with you.

Mr. Gold: Take you? To the underworld? Belle this isn't a retrieve or honeymoon.

Belle looks devastated.

Belle: You clearly don't need me right, you didn't needed me in Neverland.

Mr. Gold: It's not that I don't need you, it's… How could I ever live with myself if anything happened to you.

She returns to the bedroom to cry in solitude. Mr. Gold follows her into the bedroom.

Belle: Go…just promise me you'll comeback.

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: I always do.

He kisses her.

Mr. Gold: Does that mean I'm forgiven.

Belle: I don't know, Rumple you never make anything easy. Why?

Mr. Gold: Because I'm selfish, the right choice would be to let you go. You deserve better than me. I know I don't say this often but l love more than I can put in words. I loved you ever since I saw you; that's the reason I made that deal with your father. When I saw you it was like you could see beyond the monster.

Belle: You were never a monster. I could see you were lonely. I know this relationship with you is never easy but I wanted all. I want a family... Please come back...

Mr. Gold: I always do. I'm make you a deal, when I come back we can start working on that family. How does eight kids sounds like.

Belle can't help but laugh.

Belle: Only eight?

He kisses her and they end their argument in bed.

Part II

Mr. Gold is the first one out of bed after all he is the dark one and sleep is not require. He quickly gets of bed gets dress and makes breakfast for his wife. He doesn't have the heart to tell her she's a horrible cook. That was the reason he never let her cook when she was in the dark castle. He is setting up the table when there is a knock on the door. He quickly opens it before the insistent knock wakes up Belle. It is his least favorite person, Emma Swan.

Mr. Gold irritated.

Mr. Gold: What do you want?

Emma impatiently waiting at the door.

Emma: We had a deal, pack your bags.

Mr. Gold: Mrs Swan, this isn't up to you. We have to wait for the moon to be in its zenith. Look I can't speed up time. Your pirate chose a wrong moment to die.

Emma: Chose? You killed him, you made him believe he was sacrificing to save us all. Unless you want Belle to know I suggest you find a way to get us there.

Mr. Gold: I didn't kill him, you did. I just took an opportunity. As for telling Belle, I already confess.

Emma: I don't believe you.

Belle walks down the stairs in her nightgown.

Belle: Rumple?

Mr. Gold: I'm right here, everything is fine Mrs. Swan was just leaving.

Emma: Was she.

Belle walks to the door where Mr. Gold had the door partially open and is talking to Emma.

Belle: What's wrong?

Mr. Gold: Mrs Swan here wants me to go to the underworld this second.

Belle: The portal can only be open when the moon is at its zenith and that will be next month. He's right.

Emma finally defeated takes off. Mr. Gold is about to close the door when Belle sees her father walking towards their house.

Belle: Father?

Moe: I went to look for you at your apartment and was told you were back with him.

Mr. Gold, clearly knows this means trouble at least he didn't call him beast.

Belle: Father, please come in.

Moe: Not when you're with that...that...Beast...

Mr. Gold: Look, Mr. French out of respect for my wife I won't treat you like you deserve...

Moe: Are you going to hit me with you cane?

Belle: ENOUGH! Both of you.

They are both silent.

Belle: Rumple, can you leave us alone for a minute.

Mr. Gold kisses Belle on the neck and leaves. Belle is alone with Moe French, her father.

Belle: Father please, it's my life.

Moe: Belle, please after everything he's done to you how can you choose to be with such a monster...

Belle: Enough, please. He has changed.

Belle and her father hug each other goodbye.

Mr. Gold spent a month happily with Belle. At the end of the month the inevitable happens, Mr. Gold has to take Emma and Regina to the underworld. He promises the trip will take only one day but it takes six weeks. Their passage through the underworld is with great difficulty but they all return safe and with Killian and Neal. They also help Liam, Milah and Sir Henry to move on. When Mr. Gold gets home he is surprised to discover his wife is pregnant. He finally finds happiness with his son Neal and his wife that eventually gives birth to a girl they name Autumn.


End file.
